User talk:ThatDevilGuy
That Devious Club Hey, I just hit 500 edits, can I join your club? :) Hey there TDG :D I was wondering if I could join your 'That Devious Club'? Please let me know ;D 22:14, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks TDG ;) 10:03, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Aww, thanks for the flattery. You're not so bad yourself. ;) Unfortunately, I'm not sure as to exactly what role I can really play anymore. I don't regularly participate in groups such as the Skakdi Syndicate or That Devious Club anymore and I have a lot of other projects. But I'd be happy to help in whatever ways I can. :) What exactly do you have in mind? ---- Frankly, I'd kinda come to the conclusion that the group in question was dead long ago. :P But sure, I could try my hand as a Recruiter for a while. I might have to resign and become a Honorary, though, eventually. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well that is surprising. :P I know that I'' just don't play an active role in the groups these days and I consider them to be obsolete. Maybe those people were reading through different user pages and saw the membership banners? Okey doke. Would the act of Recruiting involve me making references to the club on my blog updates, approaching new users on the talk pages with invites, or something else? Or all three? :P I'll have Tollubo parade around with the banner, endorsing the group in my next blog. XD Hmm, I think we have a lot of active people these days. I look at the Recent Changes at night and I can't see who messaged me earlier that morning because it's generally so full. :P However, the flip side is that a lot of those edits go towards blog posts and user talk pages as opposed to main articles. If the club encouraged people to write articles and take good pictures with decent cameras and decent backgrounds to make pages visually appealing, that would be awesome. :D Fair enough. I'll keep an eye out for any future developments in the project before releasing a flurry of invitations. :P So I hear you're gonna make TDC become popular again? :P Would you mind if I add your club to the list of allies for my new club? Awesome. :P I remain in full support and you can count on Tollubo to be your cheerleader. After all, black and blue is his color scheme. He's the perfect mascot. ;) XD Just saying. The offer's there if you want to use it... XD Yes... everything is going according to my evil plan to take over CBW with a cult dedicated to my self MOC... XD Glad to hear it. :P Tollubo is pretty popular these days. I theorize that CBW has entered a new generation of viewership lately with all of the blog posts and pictures being uploaded these days, and I dare say that has accounted for a significant proportion of my popularity. I think Tollubo represents this new age quite well and I'd be more than happy to become involved in the project if my own creation was its mascot. :P It's very flattering. Of course, don't feel like I'm forcing this on you. XD Vamprah is the traditional face of the club and I'm sure it might spark off some kind of debate along the lines of: ''hey! How come his self MOC got to be a group mascot? That's not fair! Although, so long as it's handled correctly, I doubt that would be the case. :P I didn't even think about requirements for that 0.o. If you'd like to change you mind until the requirements are met I don't mind :P. I see that you're trying to get the TDC alive again. That would be awesome is there any way I can help? —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll get on changing the templates right away. Thanks! Ah, that's a relief. XD I'm glad that you hold him in such high regard. :P Despite being the main protagonist of my storyline, it's surprising how little people actually comment on him. Knowing that you see him as such an iconic creation really is most gratifying. A fight to the death between Tollubo and Vamprah to become mascot? That sounds like a splendid idea, especially if it encourages people to write a story. :D Ah, yes. I've used the chatroom a couple of times lately. :P I habitually have a Saturday conversation with Chicken Bond about his storyline and my advise for him... though we frequently digress into ''Doctor Who fanboy freakouts and drift off-topic. XD I also spoke to Vorred recently and gave my e-mail address to LoganWoerner through the Wiki mibbit service but I'd never used it before then and still have much to learn. I know that it's somehow related to Wiki Metru, which is a vague cloud in my head. What is Wiki Metru exactly? XD Hey, I asked BobTheDoctor27 what he thought about a club dedicated to boosting productivity by working on a collaborative storyline, and he referred me to you. How 'bout a That Devious Club storyline? I'd be more than willing to help manage it :D —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I actually have ''no plot ideas at the moment. When I first thought of the idea, I thought it would be really cool to let all of the TDC members help build the storyline, but then I thought that it would cause arguments. And yeah, I'll shoot you a PM. We can work out an idea. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 12:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey TDG, I've been stalking some talk pages noticed that you've recently begun to revive the 'That Devious Club', and that it is currently heading in the direction of having it's own collaborative story. This interests me, and I was wondering if I would be allowed to join the club. I have over 500 edits and two stories, and have been here for over a year, so I definitely have met the requirements. The page said to leave a message on your talk page, so here it is. ;) Hey there TGD. :P Sorry it's taken me this long to reply. Depression hit me pretty hard and I haven't been able to bring myself to edit as regularly as before. Regarding the Wiki Metru Forums. I recall glancing over this at one point about a year ago but was deterred by the fact that it looks so similar to BZPower. I never got an account there and it all seems strange and confusing to me. Surprisingly, I'm a bit of a technophobe. I'd consider joining if you think it's a good idea and if you think it is for the betterment of the forum, but it would involve me learning a brand new way of communicating and I would probably need a lot of help getting started. :P Anyway, here's a little something I made earlier: I thought that it could be useful for the overhaul of That Devious Club. Additionally, I gave the project a reference in my most recent blog post. :P Happy New Year. :) Glad you enjoyed it. :) Sure, the least I can do is get an account there at some point, though it's not really a priority for me either at the moment with my personal life and other projects. I'll most likely get more involved in it during the next spell of holidays. Wonderful. :D I took a whole series of pictures and that was the one that came out the best. It's also probably worth noting that bike is an actual TECHNIC set I got for Christmas a few years ago in anticipation of one day taking one such picture of Tollubo. :P Thanks for the support and advise. :) It means a lot. Hey! How are you doing? We haven't spoken in a while. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 20:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm doing pretty good, thanks for asking. I'm trying to reboot my storyline on here to start off the new year, so hopefully that'll go good. What projects do you have planned? [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 14:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey TDG. A while back I left a message on your Talk Page regarding That Devious Club. I'm leaving this one because I never got a response to my first, presumably because it got buried under other messages. Anyways, I've noticed some chatter about collaborative stories in the club, and it seems rather interesting. Seeing as I fit all the requirements, I was wondering if I could join? The page said that until the form was up all we'd need to do was ask, so here I am. Well, better some progress then none at all. Good luck! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 21:09, January 14, 2014 (UTC) lol, thx. I'll add it up next chance I get. Hey, I have a question of sorts. I seem to remember there being a site history article, do you have any idea what it's name is? If so, please link me to it! That's exactly the page I was looking for, Thank you! -[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 21:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Joining That Devious Club Greetings ThatDevilGuy, I've been thinking recently about ways for me to be a bit more active on this community and I was wondering if you could please let me into your club. If you do, I promise to do the best I can while entitled to my role as member of your organization, whenever possible(or at least whenever I'm available at times). Thank you very much for your response, no matter what your decision may be :) --DronesFoul (talk) 00:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but "''pretty late" doesn't quite cut it. You are so late that the party finished, the mess got cleaned up, then the building got demolished. ;) Thank you very much. :D It's a great feeling, having such power and I'm very touched that you think so highly of me. I'm yet to make any significant changes (Aside from an act of Grand Theft Wiki) but I sincerely want to do my best to benefit the good people of this site who have sheltered and supported me through the past few years. Because it had been inactive and untouched for quite a long time. I can undelete it if you want, though. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 03:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) It has been returned to the living world. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 05:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) May I join That Devious Club? Gr8 m8 That's very kind of you. No problem at all. :P I'll pass that along to him. Merry Christmas to you too.